roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Attacks
All Ultimates can be blocked by Barriers. 'Nuke' attacks such as Dark Devastation or Lightning Annihilation are the most suspectible to this, as upon hitting a barrier, it will begin to shrink in size and eventually vanish. "Barrage" attacks like Firestorm and Divine Shower may destroy the shield if enough damage lands on it, however. Firestorm= Firestorm is the ultimate attack for Fire Magic. Shoots out barrages of miniature fireballs, each dealing a decent amount of damage. The longer charged, the amount of fireballs increases, at the cost of less damage for each fireball including an increased time of being locked in place when attacking. Very similar to Light's ultimate; Divine Shower, where the user can control the aim mid-usage, differences being Firestorm's fireballs evaporate instantly when hitting bodies of water and shoots larger and slower but a less amount of projectiles compared to Divine Shower. Flame Splash meshes well with Firestorm as it stuns the opponent on the ground beneath the Fire user while keeping them afloat, allowing Firestorm to be used in a safe position. With its burn effect, it deals a lot damage, easily killing if most fireballs hit, as burn stacks along with the base damage of the attack. It has gotten a nerf, but it is still recognized as one of the most frequently used ultimate attacks. |-|Divine Shower= Divine Shower is the ultimate attack for Light Magic. Fires barrages of small orbs of light, each dealing below decent damage. The longer charged, the amount of orbs increases, at the cost of less damage for each orb; Charging it leaves the player locked in place longer, however, so it is not recommended to do so. Very similar to Fire's ultimate; Firestorm, where the user can control the aim mid-usage, differences being Divine Shower's orbs can be used in water and shoots smaller, but more controlled projectiles compared to Firestorm. Light Barrage meshes well with Divine Shower as it stuns the opponent against the wall or ground in front of the Light user, allowing the user to batter them with Divine Shower. The sheer amount of orbs produced deals a lot of damage if most hit, even taking down large boats or dealing serious damage to them. This is has been heavily buffed, therefore it is considered by many to be the most strongest ultimate attack out of the 7 other Source Magics. |-|Dark Devastation= Dark Devastation is the ultimate attack for the Shadow Magic. The user jumps up in to the air - without using stamina - and creates a large ball of shadow energy with loose amounts of magic swirling it. The user then throws the ball at the desired target. It is a fast nuke kind of attack, and deals maximum damage when the target is hit directly by the ball, this is now one of the most OP and fastest jump ults currently in-game. |-|Lightning Annihilation= Lightning Annihilation is the ultimate attack for the Lightning magic. User leaps into the air, gathering electricity into a massive sphere, dealing damage from the initial sphere, and follows up with shock waves that deal damage over time. Very similar to Shadow's ultimate; Dark Devastation and Water's ultimate; Tidal Dragon, where the user launches a ball of magic that deals damage over time after impact, differences being that Lightning Annihilation inflicts the Shock Status and is much slower. When you cast Lightning Annihilation onto bodies of water, it will explode upon contact. This was said as the most strongest ultimate before update v1.2, but now since tier caps have been added it has grown weaker. |-|Ravaging Winds= Ravaging Winds is the ultimate attack for the Wind magic. Ravaging Winds is unlike any other ultimate attack. Rather than dealing large amounts of damage at once, like Lightning Annihilation, Dark Devastation, Twin Meteors, and Tidal Dragon, or like Firestorm, and Divine Shower, Ravaging Winds does relatively low damage. It is more of a tool than a weapon. It does have the ability to sink ships and completely disorient players, making it quite powerful. The move's strong point is that it is extremely easy to aim and do a considerable amount of damage with a very fast motion. The user will shoot a tornado out in front of them which is virtually impossible to dodge unless the opponent was already running in a different direction. It also blows the target back and chucks them in the air, allowing you to plan what to use next and to recharge magic energy or stamina. When Ravaging Winds is directed at a body of water, a whirlpool is formed there, lasting for about 15 seconds. This can cause bleeding to any targets that are caught in the tornado. It is said that this is the weakest ultimate in-game, but amusing to spam and annoy certain people. |-|Tidal Dragon= Tidal Dragon is the ultimate attack for the Water Magic. Similar to Lightning Annihilation and Dark Devastation, Tidal Dragon is one large projectile that is thrown at a surface, creating a water sphere on impact. The cool part to this move is that the projectile is the shape of a large dragon, and makes a roaring sound when fired (similar to Trigno's Magma Beast attack). Its impact AOE is a lot larger when aimed at water. Anyone inside the water sphere will take damage over time until the sphere dissipates. When this move is used on water, a Tsunami wave is generated. This is most used when someone else uses their ultimate in a 1v1, as a counter for their ultimate. |-|Twin Meteors= Twin Meteors is the ultimate attack for the Earth magic. The user will jump up into the air and shoot two powered-up earth bombs at the target. They deal a lot of impact damage and damage over time in their radius. This is very useful as a follow-up to Earth Crush, as it renders the target incapacitated, and the user is able to jump up and perform the move from above. It is also one of the slowest ultimates. Category:Magic